Set in Stone
by rhymeswithmonth
Summary: He saw death around him every day. In an attempt to escape, Beyond Birthday distanced himself from the world around him. But when someone manages to slip past his shell, can Beyond save him from his dark destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Fate is Fate: Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, Beyond Birthday, Quillish Wammy or England.

*

*

*

The Headmaster's study really, _really _needed a new coat of paint. The pasty gray-green walls were peeling dreadfully, particularly the area behind the row of three, puke coloured, and veryuncomfortable chairs along the wall facing the squat wooden desk.

Most likely the paint had been chipped off by the multitude of students that had sat in the very spot, mused Beyond Birthday, scuffing his worn sneakers on the pale tile floor. With a slight push, the chair rocked forward, then fell back with a clatter. A small piece of wall flakes off and drifts lazily downwards. Dark eyes followed the slow path blankly.

Rather then feel satisfied at the small accomplishment, the boy felt, if anything, even more restless. '_What a horrid_ _colour'_ he brooded, '_really, who would paint a room with it?'_ Green was supposed to be a calming colour, but this shade missed it by a long shot. '_Especially when that room was the headmaster's office, and one was sitting there for some unknown reason_.' Beyond thought, worrying his lip between his front teeth. Could old man Lothridge have found out about what had happened with Jamese Tucker last week? It really hadn't been Beyond's fault, but who would take his word over Tucker's?

Beyond bit down, and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Grimacing, Beyond wiped his abused mouth with a sleeve of his over-sized sweatshirt. '_No one, that's who.'_

After what felt like an eternity, (but really couldn't have been more than two minutes) the door swung open with a low moan and in walked Samuel Lothridge, Headmaster of Saint Anthony's Orphanage, and perhaps Beyond's least favourite person on the entire earth. (Followed closely by Jamese Tucker)

Following the hated Headmaster was an older man that Beyond had never seen before. He had receding silver hair and bushy silver eyebrows set atop a deeply lined face with kind, pale gray eyes. '_Quillish Wammy'_ Beyond observed, the shimmering letters squirmed around above the man's head. Out of habit rather then actual interest, Beyond also glanced at the man's life span and noted that he would die in a little over a decade.

The headmaster's nasally voice brought Beyond's mind back to present. "Boy, pay attention, you have a visitor. This is Mister Wammy, a very esteemed man, so be polite and introduce yourself!" Beyond flinched at the harshness of the command and once again marveled at how unpleasant the man was. _'Only two years' _Beyond chanted in his head _'Two more years to live Percy Lothridge, so enjoy it while you can'_.

Beyond's dark eyes shifted back to Mr. Wammy's face but he made no move to say a word.

The older man smiled gently, making his small eyes almost disappear into the deeply etched laugh lines that rimmed them. He extended a large hand towards the silent boy and said in a deep, warm voice, "Beyond Birthday, I presume, it's a delight to make your acquaintance."

Beyond stared mistrustfully down at the offered appendage, as if it was an animal that would, at any minute leap up and bite him. "Why are you here" Beyond asked in a voice rough from un use, "what do you want with me?"

Mr. Wammy held back the enraged headmaster and steadily met Beyond's unwavering gaze. "I run a school," he explained softly, noticing how the boys' eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. '_It really is remarkable how similar he is to L when I first met him, and such a similar situation too.' _Quillish mused. "It's for children like you," he continued, " a place where you can use your gifts to your full potential"

"Children like me?" Beyond raised an eyebrow, the hint of a laugh in his voice. But his thin frame relaxed slightly, a held breath rattled out between chapped lips, as a pale, spidery hand was laid awkwardly into the large, callused one.

_Doubt it. _

First Death Note fic!!

Obviously it's about Beyond Birthday. The Wammy orphans are an area of the story that has so much potential for imagination, and I really liked his character in Another Note, so I wanted to explore the reasons behind why he became so twisted.

Since it's set before the canon timeline, Light will not appear. L might, but probably never in person since I don't think he ever interacted with the kids. I'm going to estimate that L would be about 15-16 years old at this point, so it takes place about ten years before the beginning of Death Note and I'm going to say (I'm just guessing) seven years before Another Note.

Besides Beyond and Watari/Quillish, the characters that will be included are Roger, my versions of A, X, Y, and Z. there will also probably be a few OS's, but they won't do anything important, and I'll try to make their personalities realistic. I'm not sure if Mello, Near and Matt will be included, it depends on how far I go with this story.

Saint Anthony's Orphanage is not a real place (as far as I know)

Anyway! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Set in Stone: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Beyond Birthday, Quillish Wammy, Roger Ruvie or Wammy House.

*

*

*

Beyond Birthday had been deemed un-adoptable shortly after he arrived at Saint Anthony's.

The six year-olds sad eyes and tragic tale had charmed a middle-aged couple. They had taken him out for a day in town, stopping at a candy store before taking him to a small park. Beyond sat on the swing, not pumping, and ignored the couples (he couldn't remember their names, he didn't really care) attempts to get him to talk to them.

So when, instead of telling them his favourite colour, Beyond had smiled for the first time that day and, with his lips stained brilliant red from the lollypop they had bought him, informed them that the wife would die in less then a year, they had been understandably upset.

Back at the orphanage, the therapist had simply said that Beyond simply had an over-active imagination (albeit a morbid one).

So Beyond adjusted to the idea that we would not be leaving the orphanage until he came of age. And yet, here he was, walking down the damp gravel path towards the shiny black Rolls Royce that would be taking him away from his home for the past four years. It felt slightly surreal.

He clutched the ragged strap of his backpack and looked back over his shoulder. He really wasn't sure whether to feel happy or not. The years spent at St. Anthony's hadn't been happy under any definition, so he did feel relieved.

Whatever they were, Beyond's emotions didn't show, and his features were solemn as ever as he slid into the backseat of the car. He settled himself with his forehead pressed against the window, breath fogging up the glass, as Mr. Wammy started the car.

Over the course of the long drive, Beyond stared silently out at the countryside whizzing by. Mr. Wammy didn't try to get him to talk, which he was grateful for, but he did explain a few things. For one, Mr. Wammy didn't generally involve himself with the actual running of the school, as his job took him around the world, and mainly just provided the funding. The only reason he was picking up Beyond was because he happened to be in the country.

Several hours later, the car pulled off the highway and onto a smaller road that wound its way through a thin forest. They stopped briefly at a black iron gate, where Mr. Wammy leaned out of the car to type a very long password into the pad. From there it was a short drive to the institution itself.

Wammy House was an old Victorian style mansion with a few newer looking additions and outbuildings. The walls were painted a stormy grey, a nicely groomed lawn rolled off into hills speckled with trees.

Mr. Wammy lead Beyond up the front porch and let himself into the building with an old fashion looking key that matched the style of the house. It was warm and dimly lit inside and Beyond smelled some sort of pastry baking.

Mr. Wammy hung Beyond's faded denim jacket in a spacious jacket and led the way up a wide set of stairs. At the end of a hallway they stopped and Mr. Wammy rapped sharply on a closed door.

"Come in" called a muffled voice from behind the thick panel of mahogany wood. Mr. Wammy pushed it open and motioned Beyond forwards.

The room behind the door was a small, cozy office. The whole back wall appeared to be a window covered behind heavy wine-coloured curtains. In front of a window sat a squat desk that was so piled with towers of books and documents that it was a moment before Beyond noticed the small elderly man who sat behind it.

"Beyond, this is Roger Ruvie, the school's manager." Mr. Wammy intoned. "Roger this is our newest charge, Beyond Birthday."

The man, Roger, pushed his spectacles further up his rather bulbous nose, and his beady eyes studied Beyond's face closely. "Interesting name" he said finally. "And quite convenient" he added mysteriously.

"You see Beyond, all of the students admitted to Wammy House are assigned and alias for their protection. Coincidently, you are assigned the alias B. it officially stands for "alias Beta" since you are the second student to be accepted since we've started this new program, but the name works rather nicely with your own."

Beyond's brow creased slightly. "Safety?" he murmured, puzzled.

It was Mr. Wammy who answered. "You see Beyond, this is not just a school for genius orphans. Have you ever heard of the person called 'L'?"

Beyond had in fact. Whispers had been circulating the media lately, about some sort of super-sleuth who went by that name. He had appeared about two years ago and taken the criminal underworld by storm, and catching the attention of federal agencies around the world.

"The detective" Beyond offered, and Wammy smiled "correct, glad to hear you keep up with current events. Yes the detective. You see Beyond, the detective L was raised here, at Wammy House. Since L went on to become such a success, we have decided that the purpose of Wammy house from now on will be to educate children to become Ls heirs."

This was unexpected news. "So I am to be one of these heirs?" he asked quietly. Roger nodded "as I said, you are the second chosen for this new program. There is one other candidate before you. He is called 'Alias Alpha' or 'A'."

After that Roger showed Beyond to his room, giving a brief tour as they went. The first floor held the classrooms, kitchen, dining hall, and library. The student's rooms were upstairs, as well as Roger's office.

Beyonds room was small and plain with generic, cream-coloured walls and a hardwood floor cover with a wool rug. The twin bed had a navy-blue comforter and white sheets folded neatly at the foot. A modest metal desk standing in the corner held a pleasant surprise, a laptop. There was also a dresser, an empty closet and a nightstand with a cheap digital clock. The night could be seen through a small window framed by blue-flecked curtains. It was sparse, but it was Beyonds. There were no nosy nuns to force him to pick up his mess, and no stupid roommate to give him strange looks.

Beyond stood staring as Roger patted his shoulder and left him to settle down for the night. A warm feeling welled up in his chest.

'_I could be happy here.'_

A/N:

A little more exciting (I hope). And Beyond's at Wammy's!

Anyways…let me know what you think.


End file.
